Ingredients
"Ingredients" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary Verdandi takes an old man, Rhenco, to acquire ingredients from the ruins of the Grounded Dungeon and the lake, and he uses alchemy to remove a curse. He becomes invincible to demons just as Nala and Liam show up to confront him. He reveals that he worked closely with Orskaf in trying to get King Haddock to sign the contract with Odin, and the Warden uses possession to make him kill himself. Liam and Verdandi, who were being protected by Shax, leave to the nearest town while the Warden investigates what Rhenco was up to. Full Text Rhenco: 'The small fire crackled as smoke drifted up and around the edges of Rhenco’s heavy brown cloak. His arms came around himself and gripped at his elbows. He had been camping on the outsides of the rebellions new city for several days now. He had no food. He had no shelter. Only his cloak and fire protected him from the harsh elements. He looked up across the horizon, past the kingdom that had once been a dungeon, and remembered what it had been like those decades ago. “If only someone…” He murmured softly. “Would be able to help me…” '''Easthold Guard: '''A fog slowly rolled in as the hours passed by, with no sound apart from that of the rolling waves crashing against the shore and crackling of fire. Which was why it was so surprising when he felt a sharp point pressed against his back. “Stand up.” A female voice demanded. '''Rhenco: '''The folds of Rhenco’s cloak shifted ever so slightly as he tilted his head, and then rose to his feet with an easy breath. “You know me?” He asked. '''Easthold Guard: '''As he looked around he would notice he was surrounded by soldiers, each armed with various weaponry. They were all wearing hoodies as well but they seemed to be armored with a dark metal. “Not personally, but sitting at the edge of our village for days without entering? That tends to catch our notice, now move.” She pushed him towards the village still holding him at sword point. '''Rhenco: '''Rhenco obeyed the order, hands at his sides. “Right…it’s a time of war. I remember what that’s like.” He lowered his head. “I…I need help. Your people, are there any scouts for hire? '''Easthold Guard: '''The woman pushes him again. “How about you wait until we’re sure you’re not a threat before you start asking for help.” As they move into the village it seems that there’s only soldiers around all of which are focused on the stranger. Every now and again he’ll see someone peek through a window before quickly moving away and hiding again. '''Rhenco: '“A fair point…” Rhenco said as he continued to let them lead him to whatever destination they had in mind. His fingers moved smoothly to brush against themselves. “Take me where, and to who you will.” He didn’t allow his gaze to linger on any one person. He kept his head low, and curled into his heavy brown cloak as if for protection. 'Easthold Guard: '''They led him into a building near the center of town. Inside there were rows of unoccupied cages. They led him in, locked the door behind them and pushed him into one of them, again locking the door. “We’ll be back shortly.” The woman said. “Don’t go anywhere.” With that the group filtered out, one staying behind and the door locking again. '''Rhenco: '''Rhenco rubbed his hands together as he glanced around the cell briefly, and then gently sat himself down. “Huh…” he mused. “Better than the cold outside.” He then laid on his side, and waited for his captor to return. '''Easthold Guard: '''Time passed slowly in the cell. What was implied to be a few short minutes turned into an hour. Then the door was unlocked and opened and kindly young man came in with a tray of food smiling. “I apologise for the accommodations.” He said as he stood in front of the cell, tall and broad shouldered. “But we’ve had… Bad times with Central and we need to be certain of your intentions.” He places the tray of food through a little slot, some bread and a bit of dried meat. “Please eat.” He offered '''Rhenco: '“I shouldn’t deprive you of your resources…” Rhenco said softly as he sat up. “It’s not…what I like to do.” He pondered his next words, and appeared oddly unfazed by anything around him. It wasn’t as if he were brave, but more as though he were a man that lived solely within his own mind. He gave an inviting motion. “My time…it could be very short for me. So tell me what I can do for you, or prove to you, in exchange that I may receive help?” 'Easthold Guard: '''The man raised an eyebrow, this one seemed strange to him. “Such a small meal is no great strain on our resources, please eat. As for how to prove yourself trustworthy you can start by telling me why you waited outside our village for so long, followed by why you need our people as scouts.” He said calmly, almost kindly. '''Rhenco: '''Rhenco reached down and careful brought the bread up so he could bite into it. The movement off kilter, as if he were more so showing the man he was eating rather than simply sustaining himself. “I have no home.” He admitted. “So I camp where I can. And here…here was familiar. I think I lived among your people many years ago.” He brushed some crumbs away from his lips. “Do you believe in curses?” '''Easthold Guard: '''The man raised his eyebrow, it wasn’t quite the answer he was looking for, but he’d accept it for now. “I do. My sisters and I possess magic, and we know the darker side of it.” He said as he waited for the man to continue. '''Rhenco: '''Rhenco picked at the dried meat. “Well…I am a man cursed.” He tugged his cloak tighter around himself. “And what I need to lift it…I can’t attain. If someone here were willing to help me…” He drew out a small pouch with a pitiful number of coins in its bottom. “I will give you everything I have…” '''Easthold Guard: '''He raised his eyebrows in surprise. His heart went out to the man. Though his curiosity was piqued as well. “What sort of curse?” He asked. '''Rhenco: '“That no matter where I go…no matter what I do…I will die painfully by a demons talons.” Rhenco seemed to shrink back on himself. “Sir…I don’t fear men. But demons…they scare me. I’d rather die any other way.” 'Easthold Guard: '''The man stroked his chin as he heard this. “I’ve had some experience with demons and this has me quite curious. That cage might end up being the safest place for you. Tell me though, how did you come about this curse, and what do you need to break it?” '''Rhenco: '“I made a choice…” Rhenco said carefully, as if the details to why he was cursed was almost a mystery to him. “The gods wanted me and I…” His throat tightened momentarily. “And I just couldn’t go…I wanted to stay. So I was cursed.” His eyes flickered as if mentally going over his explanation as if to verify with himself that it was correction, and then he shook his head. “As for how to cure it. I am…was…an alchemist before I was drafted. I won’t be able break the curse per say but I can at least prevent it from reaching fruition, which is good enough for me. But I’ll need certain ingredients.” 'Easthold Guard: '''The man hummed. “Some kind of poison I imagine?” He said as a guess. '''Rhenco: '“No…” Rhenco’s fingers fidgeted once and then he drew out an old, worn section of parchment. He held up a finger as he read. “In a pile of rubble, old ruins, some distance from here, there is a courtyard. On this flat courtyard there are shards of stone, with rune etchings on them. Further north of the courtyard is a lake. With those shards, and a little of that water, I can craft my magic, and protect myself.” '''Easthold Guard: '''The man’s face hardens as he hears this. “Are you talking about The Lake, I can tell you right now you will not find a single soul here who is willing to go there for you, no matter the coin you have to offer. The people of this village have a bad history with that lake.” '''Rhenco: '''Rhenco hands began to clench and unclean. He ran a hand over his head. “I’ll…” He covered his face and drummed his fingers. “I’ll…I do anything you want. I am a man of skill, I can help. I’ve fought against Central before. Just a flask of that water I can sleep soundly again…” He lowered his hands. “I just don’t want to be afraid anymore.” '''Easthold Guard: '''The man sighed as he rubbed his neck. “You may ask around the village but I cannot guarantee that you will find anyone eager to head to that lake for you.” With that he unlocked the cell door for him. Part 2 '''Rhenco: '''Rhenco soon found himself standing in the midst of the camp. If he was honest with himself he wasnt entirely sold on what he was going to do. So he eventually opted to start another campfire, and trace the word ‘help for coin/services’ into the snow. '''Verdandi Østergård: Before long, a woman of an average height wandered past Rhenco’s campfire, muttering to herself. In one hand was a torn scrap of parchment, while the other ran through the tight ringlets of her hair. “This is impossible,” she moaned, shoving the scrap of paper into the bag slung over her shoulder. Her gaze alighted on Rhenco, and her entire demeanor grew brighter. “Hello!” she called. “I haven’t seen you around before.” As a messenger, Verdandi was rarely in camp for more than a day or two, not long enough to become familiar with every person in the camp. All the same, she knows most of them on sight, and she’d never seen him before. Her brow furrowed as she read the words scratched into the snow. “Do you need help?” she asks. Rhenco: 'Rhenco exhaled and his breath misted in front of him. “Yes…Yes I do. And I…would do anything to receive it. Anything, to not feel afraid anymore.” He lifted his head enough to peer under his cloak. “You seem to have a puzzle you are stuck on as well. Maybe…maybe we can fix each others problems?” '''Verdandi Østergård: '“Unless you know how to make a person stay where I was told to deliver the message to,” Verdandi sighed, “then no. This note can wait. It’s… nothing too important, right now.” She gave herself a shake. “I’m not sure how I can help you not be afraid anymore, but I’m willing to try!” she said, holding out a hand to shake his. “I’m Verdandi, what’s your name?” 'Rhenco: '“Rhenco.” The man greeted and took her hand. His fingers were long with sharp finger nails, and flattened pads. “You are a messenger? You take things here and there. That would be all I needed.” Rhenco told Verdandi of the courtyard with the shattered stone fragments, and the lake he needed a flask of water from. 'Verdandi Østergård: '“The lake,” Verdandi repeated slowly. “No one goes near the lake.” She took a deep breath, rocking back and forth on her heels. “But… if it’ll help,” she said, “then I’ll go with you.” She shoved down the voice in her head that insists there’s a reason no one goes near the lake. 'Rhenco: '“Go?” Rhenco looked over his shoulder as if fearing something was behind him, and then he shook his head. “No I…I couldn’t possibly go near those ruins and waters…not in this state. I…well…maybe I could go but…tell me. Are their still talk of demons being there?” 'Verdandi Østergård: '''Verdandi held up her hands in a placating gesture. “I haven’t heard of any in years,” she said, truthfully. What goes unsaid is that she hadn’t kept an ear out for such stories, because it’s just not spoken of. Nobody went near the lake, nobody talked about what happened there–it just wasn’t done. “You’ll be perfectly safe,” she added, gesturing to the shortbow secured to her back. '''Rhenco: '''The ghost of a hopeful smile touches the man’s lips. “Oh…good. Let’s go then.” The walk was a long one, but seeing as Verdandi was used to trekking across landscapes to deliver letters, and Rhenco seemed incredibly determined, they made the journey swiftly. Eventually, after walking through a forest and crossing a small stream, they saw the ruins of an old fortress on the horizon ahead of them. It’s towers were broken and fallen, and great chunks of the earth around it had been torn away during a tragedy now decades old. “There…” Rhenco pointed to the left of the rubble. “The courtyard…that’s where the shards are.” '''Verdandi Østergård: '“So, er,” Verdandi began, wondering if perhaps she should’ve asked this sooner, “''why do you need the stone shards? And, um, the lake water?” She cleared her throat. “It’s just that you weren’t terribly specific, and I’d love to help, but I’m not about to get mixed up in some dark magic that I don’t know anything about.” She spoke in a rush, darting anxious glances between Rhenco and the ruins before them. '''Rhenco: '“The gods wanted to thrust something on me that…that I couldn’t accept. I was unworthy. So I resisted. I was cursed as a result.” Rhenco took long strides to enter the ruins quickly, and checked to make sure Verdandi was keeping her bow at the ready. “If I don’t find these shards, and this water, I won’t be able to make a countermeasure to the curse. The curse…is that no matter what I will die painfully by a demons hands.” He lifted his head. “Ah!” A touch of excitement entered his voice and he hurried over to an old courtyard. Scorch marks decorated the stones and deep blood stain rested in the rocks. The murder that had taken place here had been so bloody, that no amount of time would ever be able to wash away the stain. Rhenco crouched down and gathered up small shards of stone scattered here and there across the area. 'Verdandi Østergård: '“This is starting to seem like a bad idea,” Verdandi muttered, reaching for her shortbow. She drew the bow, nocking an arrow–whether to shoot at oncoming danger, or at Rhenco himself, she couldn’t say. She kept her distance from both her companion and the entrance to the courtyard, casting a wary eye upon it all. 'Rhenco: '''Rhenco clung to the shards as if they were a lifeline to a drowning man. “Still here. What a relief. Come then! To the lake, we haven’t a moment too loose.” He began to run off to the North. It was the most animated movement Verdandi had seen him take so far. He turned around at he hesitation. “30 years of fear is about to be over for me. Let’s hurry.” And with that he was off again. '''Verdandi Østergård: '''Keeping her bow at the ready, Verdandi set off after Rhenco, making sure to have a healthy distance between the two of them at all times. It had seemed simple enough at first, but now… she was beginning to suspect something far darker than Rhenco had been letting on, and Verdandi didn’t want any part of it. Unfortunately, it seemed that she was stuck. There was nothing for it but to push forward. '''Rhenco: '''The Lake sat before them. It hadn’t changed since the first time souls had been exchanged there. Rhenco, now with a full sense of urgency in his movements, scrambled to the waters edge and stuck his hands into the water. A shudder ran down his spin and he pulled back so he could pull out a small flask to fill. Screwing the cap shut he turned to her. “Journeying back is too risky. I’ll do it now.” With that, he used his foot to sketch a transmutation circle into the ground. When he finished, he pulled out the shards, the water, and a small vial filled with an strange looking liquid.” '''Verdandi Østergård: '“Oh gods,” Verdandi whispered, her eyes wide with horror. “No,” she says.”This is wrong; this is dark magic.” She drew her bow, pointing it at Rhenco. “You have to stop this,” she insisted. “Find some other way.” 'Rhenco: '''He held out a hand. “No, no, it’s just alchemy.” The man began to set the shards at the points of the circles patterns, and sprinkle the water over it. “Old style from ancient times. In order for me to gain protection from the demon I needed the materials potent enough in power to resist her.” Rhenco pulled out the vial and placed it into the center of the ring before clapping his hands. “Don’t try to stop me I beg of you! I can’t bear to live under this fear!” '''Verdandi Østergård: '''Verdandi wavered, torn between trusting his words and trusting her gut. She exhaled. Reluctantly, she lowered the bow, biting her lip. “Fine,” she said eventually. ''This feels wrong, a part of her insisted. 'Rhenco: '''Rhenco’s shoulders relaxed when the bow came down. He closed his eyes to focus as he pressed his hands together, and then a steel blue strike of light shot into the sky and he staggered back. He checked himself over, and then looked down at his hands. He could feel the change. “Oh…good.” His hands slowly came up and peeled off his robe. He was a man who looked to be in his mid forties-fifty. His hair was short, brown, and receded. He had a sharp hooked nose, and his form was angular, but not gaunt. He turned to look at her, and his eyes. His eyes, despite being physically alive, were dead in every other sense of the word. He didn’t look manic. But he did look godless. He drew a careful breath, and his whole demeanor changed to a calm collectivness. “I’m not scared anymore.” '''Liam Arnason: '“You should be.” The slick sound of a dagger being pulled sounded behind the two of them, and crouched on a tall, rounded boulder was a lanky half-breed, a little scuffed and travel-worn, but with a dangerous, serious look on his face. His paw gripped a very long knife that he held in a reverse grip, and his short tail swished back and forth as he scowled at Rhenco. “What do you think you’re doing, old man?” he demanded, not moving from his position on the high ground. From underneath his shaggy dark auburn hair, his glaring green eyes were just visible, and his pupils were razor thin. “That was some magic you just used.” 'Verdandi Østergård: '''Verdandi jumped at the half-breed’s sudden appearance, her shortbow going up once again. She struggled to decide who to aim for before settling on Rhenco–after all, she and the half-breed are in perfect agreement. “That was ''not just alchemy,” she said in a low voice. 'Rhenco: '“Yes it was…” Rhenco breathed, but even though he addressed Verdandi, his eyes remained locked on the half breed. His eyes scanned his, and then his mouth opened ever so slightly. “Just in time…” he breathed. “Is that you in there?” He strode forward smoothly, and reached into his pocket to hold something to the half breed. But his words were not directed at him, but rather at the being inside of him. “Here…” He sighed, and held out a scrap of bronze armor, lined with dark iron. “Do you recognize this?” 'Liam Arnason: '''Cocking his head in confusion, he studied the piece of armor. “I don’t know what you’re–” The half-breed gasped, and his eyes widened as his body tightened up unnaturally, the dagger falling out of his paw onto the stone and tumbling to the ground with a ring of metal. He shuddered for a moment, then bared his teeth and lunged off the rock and slammed into the man’s chest, pinning him down into the dark gravel. He pressed his clawed foot into Rhenco’s throat, '“You have ten seconds to explain yourself,” he snarled, with a new intonation in his voice, a strange echo. “You are trespassing on my land, with strange magics and relics that should be burned and forgotten. EXPLAIN yourself.” Rhenco: '''Rhenco let his arm flop to the ground as he stared up at what he knew to be the Warden. “It’s no relic…” He said. “It’s a piece of my old armor. Donz didn’t always truly know who he had in his ranks. You see Warden…” And then he craned his chin up, his lips moving softly. “I was one of the guards…” '''Shaxurohm the Weaver: '''With a loud boom, a rip seemed to open in the very air, through which a man stepped through. Unlike a normal man, he stood well above all others present, his deep red eyes glinting in amusement. “Well, well,” he purred. “Seems ''someone ''made the mistake of getting my dear cousin’s attention.” He waves a hand, and his loom appears before him. “By all means, do continue, Nalaagura,” he added, a lofty grin settling onto his features. '''Verdandi Østergård: '''Verdandi whimpered faintly, lowering her bow and creeping backwards, hoping to slip away without notice. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: Roaring, Liam swiped a paw at the other demon and growled, “Stay out of this!!” Without even a moment to hesitate, he turned back to Rhenco and, lifting his paw, slammed it down to pierce his claws into his throat, with the full intent to murder. His vision was blurred with a blinding rage caused by the demon singing for blood within him, but his target was chosen. Rhenco: '''Rhenco jerked at the impact. But there was no blood… The man reached up and carefully peeled her hand away. “Like I said…” He breathed. “I no longer have to be scared of demons.” With a shove he slipped out from under her and stood gracefully to his feet. “Oh dear demon…” His fingers curled around his arms as he closed his eyes with another shudder. “Does the boy still look as young as he did back then? I’m sure if I paid him a visit he’d recognize me right away…” His gaze then set in a deadly serious look. “Where is he…?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: Liam stumbled backwards a few paces, and the strangest visual phenomenon occurred. A different figure stopped in his tracks while the young man continued to walk backwards, looking dazed and confused. He shook his paw a little as though it hurt, and looked up at the translucent red spirit standing in front of him. She was in the shape of a young woman with short, wild hair and curved horns, and her skin was covered in strange markings where freckles would normally occur. She had her sharp teeth bared, and her eyes were wild. She looked over her shoulder. Get out of here, Liam. “But…we were just…” Get OUT. Liam took another step backwards, scanned the scene, and then turned tail and began to leave, looking shaken. He spotted the woman cowering in the background and grabbed her by the arm, trying to pull her along. “C’mon.” The Warden turned back to the soldier of Odin and sneered at him. I will destroy you, she thundered, her eyes flaring with light. I will make sure you never know peace again for daring to step within speaking distance of me. Shaxurohm the Weaver: 'Shaxurohm stepped closer, his loom utterly forgotten. He no longer looked amused, instead staring at Rhenco with contempt. “Do you require my assistance, cousin?” he said in a low voice. For all their petty squabbles, such things must be set aside from time to time–and a soldier of Odin was far and away more important than antagonizing Nalaagura. Meanwhile, Verdandi willingly went along with Liam, though her eyes were still fixed on the scene before them. '''Rhenco: '“We both know me speaking to you isn’t the real reason you’re going to try and kill me.” Rhenco replied to Nala coolly as he slipped out a long, thin knife from under his clothes. He lifted a hand as if in an attempted shrug. “But before you do…do you want to know a secret?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: Absolutely not. She held out a glowing hand and summoned forth an astral blade as tall as herself, writhing with orange and scarlet light, with a few odd hooks and swirls in its design. She looked sideways at Shax. Protect my ward, she pleaded secretly to him. Please. And with that, she flourished her wrist and swung, trying with all her might to cleave him in half. Rhenco: 'The blade caught Rhenco in the gut and he was forcefully flung off to the side. But just like her claws, the blade did not pierce his skin. The man rolled and skipped across the ground, before he slowly got back up on his feet. “That armor… I took it from another man.” He began to walk towards Nala, the knife carefully tilted up towards her, as if he intended to casually stroll over and cut her. “So what does that tell you demon? Why would I have been in the King’s quart that day if I wasn’t even a soldier of Valhalla?” He nearly got right into her face. “Maybe because I knew what Donz was about to do…and I was waiting for it?” She roared and slashed at him with the claws of her free hand before using the hilt of her sword to bash him in the chest, sending him stumbling as she moved back from him in a prowl. Though her astral form could not interact with his body, whenever she appeared to touch him, there was a bright burst of fiery energy and magic. But nothing so far had appeared to hurt him. A low growl rumbled in her voice as he spoke and her blade burned brighter. Her rage was reaching dangerous levels. You dare to tell me, she snarled, pointing her sword at him, that you were there, with Odin’s filthy spawn…you knew what was going to happen…and you did NOTHING!? Her voice echoed for miles across the astral world, causing birds to take flight in shock. '''Rhenco: '“Did nothing?” Rhenco gasped as he once again pulled himself out of the snow. And then his eyes gleamed with a terrible memory of lust and savagery. “I participated!” The words hit Nala like a wave of ice water. She remembered standing in front of Orskaf, demanding to know what he had done to Stonegit, and why there was a wrenching pain in the boy’s hear. She remembered the cruel words the Valhallan warlord had told her, how she had wanted to kill him, and how she had failed. But then…there was another memory. A flash of a face in Stonegit’s mind the last time she had possessed him. Rhenco’s face, inches away from Stonegit, his hands tightly around his wrists. Rhenco spread his hands. “You’re slow demon. Do you know me now?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: A cloud of dust radiated out from Nala as an almost-audible wave of force shuddered through the ground. Her chest was heaving quickly, her hands were shaking, and every part of her burned with a desire to enter her body so that she could cut this disgusting Valhallan devil off the face of Midgard properly, making sure he could never harm a single living being again. But she had nothing, ''nothing but herself. Screaming, she sprinted forward and this time knocked him several feet backwards through the air, her form billowing and blackening. Her eyes were turning pitch-black, her horns growing longer, her teeth lengthening. The Warden began twisting and worming her way into his mind, forcefully shredding it open, wrestling him for control. '''Whatever foul magic you brought into play may be able to stop me from harming you,' she hissed, vibrating with fury. But surely it cannot stop yourself. Rhenco: '''Rhenco flinched as the hard ground scrapped the side of his head, and a bead of blood traced down his cheek. His arms went rigid as he felt the Warden etching her way into his body and seizing control of it. He gritted his teeth as he starred down at the knife he still clenched in his hand. “I…” He managed to say. “I was so put out…when I heard of the King’s death. But then…then I thought of you, and the guard. And I figured…eh…that’ll work.” Rhenco suddenly gasped as the Warden pulled open his mind, and Nala was greeted with a practical title wave of horrific memories. Decades, no, centuries of being alone. Wandering. Grime. Wrists hollowed out up to the elbows. Faces of Kings, leaders, and the people they held close. Powerful people, their expressions filled with hopelessness and anguish. Rhenco had done this before… '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: Nala curled her hand into a fist and lifted it into the air, causing Rhenco’s hand to do the same, and without a second thought, brought the knife down pointed at his chest. He must die. Rhenco: '''Rhenco let out a strained grunt as the knife sunk into his chest. His teeth ground together as blood dotted around his lips. “Ah…” He said. “Human hands…There’s still that.” He sunk to his knees as his fingers trembled around the blade. “If you had put anymore of yourself into that it wouldn’t have done a thing.” The man slumped onto his side, as his eyes slowly glossed over, and blood pooled around his torso. As the brain activity of his mind began to fizzle out, the Warden saw something in his mind. A lock box of truth, a carefully guarded secret. Rhenco gasped once raggedly and for a brief second Nala felt ''him ''looking into her mind, and then his body went limb. He was dead. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: The Warden gritted her teeth as his mind vanished into the void, like sand through her fingers. Her sword glowed and melted to the ground and hissed into nothingness as she relaxed her fist, glowering down at the man’s corpse. “Nala!?” Liam called out in a panic. She turned on her heel and dissolved into a streak of scarlet light, reappearing before Liam, Shaxurohm and the stranger that had accompanied the old guard. She was vibrating with several unpleasant emotions, and her eyes were visibly wet. Are all of you all right? Shaxurohm the Weaver: '''Shaxurohm waved a hand, dropping the barrier he’d put between himself, the mortals, and Nalaguura’s fight with Rhenco. “We’re fine,” he said. “Nothing got through.” He sounded almost bored, but that was just his usual way. '''Verdandi Østergård: '''Verdandi nodded mutely in agreement, her shortbow still in a white-knuckled grip. What had seemed a simple enough job at first was now a terrifying prospect, and she would like to return to the relative safety of home. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: “Nala, what the Hel was that?” Liam looked stormy, a typical expression of his. He sheathed his knife and stepped forward, noting her current state and ignoring it. “We were supposed to go up and scare him off the land, that’s what you told me–” Silence. Liam jumped slightly as she growled the word, fixing him with a murderous stare. He looked deeply unsettled. The Warden moved her glare to the woman standing near Liam. Were you with him? She gestured back at Rhenco’s broken body. Verdandi Østergård: '''“I just met him!” Verdandi exclaimed, shrinking away from the demon. “H-he just said he didn’t want to be afraid anymore, I wanted to help! I didn’t know he’d do–that, I swear!” '''Shaxurohm the Weaver: '''Shaxurohm, his eyes glinting in amusement, added, “Have you ever heard a phrase the mortals are fond of, cousin? I believe it is ‘don’t shoot the messenger.’” Nalaagura Ep'ha the Warden: '''I will ‘shoot’ whomever I like, ''cousin.'' Her words dripped with the remnants of her rage, and her eyes flared again. But when she looked at the woman, she tried to be gentler. Be more careful with whom you consort. That man could have gotten incredibly dangerous and powerful had he been allowed to get away from me. Shaxurohm the Weaver: 'Shaxurohm snorted. “As you wish, Nalaguura.” '''Verdandi Østergård: '“I’m sorry!” Verdandi cried, her eyes welling with tears. “I just wanted to help,” she repeated in a smaller voice. “He looked harmless enough. A-and I tried to stop him, when I saw what he was doing, I just–” she broke off, swallowing nervously. 'Liam Arnason: '“Nala, shut up.” Liam stepped between them and took Verdandi’s shoulder, looking her in the eyes. He looked a little more normal when he wasn’t actively being possessed by a bloodthirsty demon. “Are you alright, for sure? What’s your name?” 'Verdandi Østergård: '''Gazing back into Liam’s eyes, Verdandi took a deep breath. “My name is Verdandi,” she said quietly. '''Shaxurohm the Weaver: '“If things are taken care of,” Shaxurohm began, “I think I’ll be going now.” Huffing, Nala waved a hand at him, shooing him away. She was still incredibly perturbed and out of sorts by the previous events, and seemed to already be distant with thought. 'Liam Arnason: '''Liam, ignoring the demons, looked over her shoulder, through the trees. “You’re from Easthold?” he asked Verdandi. '''Verdandi Østergård: '''With a pop, both Shaxurohm and his loom disappeared from existence. Verdandi flinched. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. “Um, I’m just… staying at the camp, right now. That’s all,” she said to Liam. '''Liam Arnason: '“Kay, then maybe we should get away from here.” The half-breed looked over his shoulder at the lake, squinting at it suspiciously. '''Go with her if you must. I intend to search until I am certain there are no more walking scraps of carrion prowling the area. And with that, the demon vanished, leaving the two to walk back to the village alone. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Rhenco Category:Verdandi Østergård Category:Liam Arnason Category:The Warden Category:Shaxurohm the Weaver